creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Lazarus Moth
Have you ever heard of the Moth experiments? No, of course you haven't. In fact, I'm sure only a handful of people in this world are cursed enough to know. I went through a horrible bout of depression sometime last year, my mind went into this horrible state of loneliness and suicidal thoughts. My mother, growing ever more concerned of my behaviors, sent me to a mental hospital for a week. In retrospect, this saved my life, but placed a curse over my entire existence. For it was here I would learn the terrible truths behind the Moth experiment. I heard it from another patient named Redd, a quiet unassuming white male of his 40s, who looked far older than that. If I hadn't known any better, I would have thought he was in his late 70s. He would barely speak to anyone, even the nurses and the other staff, and always kept to himself. But in his eyes, he always looked at me as if he was trying to tell me something but could not form the words or maybe even the motives. It was the 6th day of my stay and I'm feeling much better. I was taking off the next morning and heading back home. It was a particularly gray outside signaling it would storm at any moment but nothing could stop my positive mood. I woke up put on my black jeans, socks, shoes, and red shirt saying "Moth" on the chest. I went to group after breakfast and this is where things seemed odd with Redd. He looked in horror of my shirt, almost aggressive discomfort towards it. I continued with group and went up to him after it was over. "Hey, are you okay?" I asked. "The Moths... do you not see them?!... They are everywhere... They won't leave me!" he shouted frantically, alerting all nurses on staff averting all their attention towards the man who previously would only speak in whispers. "He looks... just like you! DEMON! DEMON! Lazarus Moth!!!! LEAVE ME!" He struck me, sending me back a few steps. He started grossly sobbing before being taken by the nurses. I stood confused and scared but I would not let this affect my mood. When I got home I could not help but to think of what happened the previous day. "Lazarus Moth?..." In my usual curiosity I typed the name into Google. There was only one page that was found and so I clicked the link. The webpage was black and red and showed a picture of a moth in the distance. After a few minutes, it went completely black before popping a video. A very morbid video that would haunt me till my dying day. A video showing a child a little younger than I with a strange mask on his face. It was black with only one eye hole. He looked towards the camera sending chills to my very core as if he knew I was watching him. I sat there afraid to move, his eye turned and looked over the metal door. It slowly creaked up revealing a strange man in a lab coat. The man went over towards the boy with a bag of what seemed like the contents of a standard medical kit. He pulled out a hypodermic needle with a strange crimson fluid inside of the syringe. He began administering it to boy crying out in pain telling him to stop. "Calm yourself, Lazarus..." the doctor said calmly. "Now lift the box on your left..." I stood in awe as the child named Lazarus lifted the wood box ten feet from the ground. "Excellent progress Lazarus. You are most promising subject." The man said with an eerie smile. The thing took a turn for the worst as I saw the man freeze, whimpering, trying to let out something. "S-stop this now..." He stood for a few seconds before his back bent at a perfect 90 degree angle echoing a loud snapping sound that I can still hear clearly. Three men in all white ran into the room to restrain the child. The tape skipped ahead and showed a gruesome image of a bloody empty room with no bodies. It flashed to what appeared to be the other rooms and hallways of the buildings all bloody and all empty. I jumped out of my seat when what appeared to be a reflection of me was the child without the mask with one gray eye and the other completely white popped up on the screen. It couldn't be me in the video, which appeared decades old, dating back at the dawn of the invention of video cameras. Then the video went off. I tried checking back after a few hours but the webpage was gone. As if it had just been deleted right after I exited the site. That night I had horrible dreams of a dark forbidding isolated forest with that... child looking at me. "Follow me," he would whisper then I would wake in a cold sweat with a fright. One morning I went out for a drive and for some faint reason I drove further than I should have towards a road that had long been closed to the public. "Keep out!". A sign over the road projected. I entered and shortly after my car went silent and stopped I got out to check what was wrong with it. It felt as if I had been here before but could not remember where. A deep fog arose up around me disorienting me. I walked 50 yards for help from anyone then the fog lifted almost as abruptly as it appeared and appeared nothing but forest. Then, as I stood paralyzed in fear, I knew where I had known this place. From deep within my nightmares the images from the video and dreams popped into my mind and from the corner of my eye, I noticed a black liquid substance rising from the ground. One gray and one white eye looking at me. Lazarus... this was Lazarus. The child from my nightmares, oozing his way ever closer to me. I ran as fast as I could towards my car as from a distance he lunges his way in front me, tripping me. I cut myself on the rocks below, making a deep gash on my right arm. I cringe in pain trying to get up and run but can't lift myself up properly so I stagger towards the car. I looked back, and to my great misfortune he was not there. I turned my head to look in front of me, seeing him in the way of my car. Extending his arms towards me, gripping the gash, filling me with horrible pain. I slowly blacked out, the images of him standing over me being the last things I saw. When I came to he was gone, and the gash was healed leaving behind a scar that looked like a moth. I got into my car and hauled ass out of there to my warm safe home with my family. I don't dream of that place anymore, but I have started having blackouts. Every day near midnight no matter where I am, I always go blank and I always awake at home in my bed. I awoke one morning turning on the news hearing of strange disappearances where it seemed people vanished in their homes. It had been going on for quite some time, starting at about the same time as when I started blacking out. I went to the kitchen and my mom looked at my face strangely. "Are you wearing contacts?" "Mom I'm wearing glasses. Why would I wear contacts?" "Because of your right eye..." I stepped back a little remembering Lazarus's gray eye. I rushed off to my bathroom in horror, looking into the mirror. One gray eye... Category:Dreams/Sleep Category:Animals Category:Science